


The Surprise of a Lifetime

by DelicateBlossom



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Choi Jongho is Whipped, Choi San is Whipped, Cute, Cute Ending, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Flirting, Idiots in Love, Jeong Yunho is Whipped, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, Kang Yeosang is Whipped, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Random & Short, Romance, Soft Choi Jongho, Soft Kang Yeosang, Song Mingi is Whipped, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateBlossom/pseuds/DelicateBlossom
Summary: This is a three chapter short (but long) story and, though I have decided to include other Ateez ships, I focus mostly on Jongho and Yeosang. Both chapters might be quite long but I hope that you enjoy reading them just as much as I enjoyed writing them!I wrote this story with these three requested words: cute, mean, ignorance.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 1





	The Surprise of a Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Index:  
> *Galbi = grilled short ribs  
> *kongnamul bap = bean sprout rice  
> *oi naengguk = cold cucumber soup  
> *moo saengchae = radish strip kimchi

Once every fall, on November 17, there is one event that takes place in Jongho's hometown. This event brings joy to the hearts and minds of everyone who attends, not to mention the mysterious atmosphere that surrounds this attraction and it's inexplicable ability to strengthen, or even create, bonds, both romantic and simple. By the time fall rolls around, Jongho is often very excited, antsy, and quickly becomes impatient when waiting for this event but this year these feelings were running on ten-fold because he had someone he wanted to invite. He wouldn't easily give up on the opportunity to share one of his favorite experiences with the one person who meant the most to him.

As soon as Jongho had woken up and realized that today was the day that the annual fair would open, nothing could stop him from letting his excitement out. He sprung up from his bed and dashed around his room, frantically jumping around and laughing. You could practically see the happiness bursting from him. Finally, all of his patience had paid off and the day was here. He twirled a few times, letting his arms wave freely in the air, just to savor the arrival of the day. When he stopped, Jongho's eyes landed on a figure peacefully sleeping on his bed, like a predator's eyes would land on its unsuspecting prey... Poor Yeosang was now, undoubtedly, caught in the midst of Jongho's frantic excitement, which he had been experiencing since the very first day of November.

Jongho jumped onto his bed, laughing after landing on his stomach right next to the unsuspecting Yeosang. Yeosang's body had bounced up from the bed, and a normal person would have been concerned for Yeosang but, after Jongho had landed on the bed, he simply continued laughing. Yeosang's body was a clean 6 to 8 inches off of the bed when he woke up. After landing back on the bed, Jongho saw Yeosang's surprised, almost a scared-for-his-life, expression which prompted even more laughter from Jongho. Yeosang sat up quickly, startled by the abrupt movement that he had not anticipated in his sleep. He stared directly at Jongho in shock. His body had practically gone flying, so he had a good reason to be shocked.

"Jongho, what are you doing??" Yeosang now glared at Jongho, his heart beating furiously in his chest. Jongho, still lying on his stomach, now had his head propped up on his hands and his elbows rested on the bed. He simply laughed at Yeosang's expression but Yeosang, unamused, sat still, patiently waiting for Jongho to answer.

"I'm sorry, Yeo, did I scare you?" Jongho asked through snickers, which only earned him another spiteful glare from Yeosang.

"Did you scare me?" Yeosang challenged, now playfully smirking. Jongho stopped laughing and immediately sat up, squealing while trying to wiggle off of the bed. In an instant, Yeosang pulled the back of Jongho's shirt collar and had him pinned upside down. Jongho gasped, surprised.. He wasn't really surprised, he just wanted Yeosang to think that he was. Jongho was actually quite used to things like this happening, and Yeosang was the same though he was probably expecting to be overtaken soon. Jongho knew what Yeosang also knew: being able to break apples and watermelons with his bare hands was one sign of absolute strength and Jongho would have no problem freeing himself from Yeosang's trap just to turn the tables and trap Yeosang himself. He wouldn't do that, though. He would let Yeosang have his moment.

Jongho looked into Yeosang's eyes, the deep sapphire contacts, surrounded by thick curls of chestnut hair, gave him goosebumps. He has always loved it when Yeosang wore blue contacts, though he would never admit it. Jongho noticed Yeosang's eyes approach his own and they both took a silent and still moment to admire each other, that is, until Yeosang's face began slowly inching closer to Jongho's. Yeosang closed his eyes reflexively, his nose brushed up against Jongho's and, Jongho still being upside down, he let his nose lightly glide along Jongho's upper and lower lip. Jongho let it progress, their lips were now less than a centimeter apart...

..then Jongho quickly turned his head, "No, Yeo, noooo! We haven't brushed our teeth yet!!" Yeosang sighed, then laughed along with Jongho, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before freeing him. Jongho sat up, turned around, and crossed his legs, now directly facing Yeosang. Placing his hands on his knees, he watched Yeosang copy his sitting position on the bed, obviously playing along.

"Do you know what today is?" Jongho wiggled his eyebrows at Yeosang. Yeosang had an innocently confused expression plastered on his face.

"Hmmm..." Yeosang balled his left hand into a fist and then placed it beneath his chin, sitting in a position that reminded Jongho of a statue that was literally called "The Thinker." Jongho giggled at this thought while Yeosang tried to play his part. Of course Yeosang knew what today was; Jongho had only talked about it every day the week before it had finally arrived.

Ironically, there were a few things that Jongho didn't know about that would take place today. Yeosang had carefully planned surprises for Jongho and he was determined to let them play out seamlessly. Yeosang was actually quite proud of himself for keeping the secrets, considering that he was usually terrible at keeping things from Jongho. Perhaps the excitement of the fair had distracted Jongho enough that Yeosang could finally get away with surprising his boyfriend.

After thinking for a moment, Yeosang finally responded, "Nope. I can't seem to recall what has been mentioned more than twenty times over the course of six, now seven, days. What could today  _ possibly _ be?" Yeosang let the playful sarcasm roll off of his tongue and both of the boys laughed. Jongho lightly punched Yeosang's arm, earning a gasp and pouty face from the victim.

Jongho let his body fall back, laying his head on his pillow. He pat the empty spot next to him, which was obviously Yeosang's claimed side of the bed. Yeosang obeyed Jongho's request and laid down next to him, turning on his side so that he could resort to their most natural position; Yeosang cradled Jongho against his chest and lightly ran his hands through Jongho's hair.

"Hey Yeosang-ie?" Jongho called, though it was barely a whisper.

"Yes Jong-ie?" Yeosang cooed, still running his hands through Jongho's hair. Yeosang listened attentively as he played, watching each chestnut-colored strand of hair fall from his fingertips when he lifted his hand from Jongho's head only to be re-captured and caressed between his fingers when he lowered his hand back to Jongho's head. He enjoyed watching the red-dyed tips of Jongho’s hair take over as the primary color when his hands had covered all of the original chestnut color.

"What do you want to do today?" Yeosang's heart leapt in his chest as he realized that he still had a whole day to give Jongho his gifts, so he still had time to accidentally slip up. If he did, the whole surprise would be ruined. When Yeosang glanced at Jongho, he didn't see an expression that would have told Yeosang that Jongho knew something about his gifts just yet, so he kept up his front.

Yeosang glanced at their digital clock sitting on a glass nightstand beside their bed: 08:35 AM flashed on the display.

"W-" Yeosang began, but was cut off by the *brr brr* of his phone ringing. He pulled his hands from Jongho's hair and reached over to pick up his phone where he saw Mingi's name pop up on the screen. Yeosang sighed and, if you listened closely, you could almost hear the excitement in his sigh. The wheels of the day were finally turning.

"I have to take this. It'll be quick, I promise." Yeosang gave Jongho another quick peck on the forehead before sliding away. "Wait here," he said and left their bedroom, answering his phone as he walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Surprise number one was in progress.

Jongho watched Yeosang leave the room, a feeling of anticipation pressing at his stomach. He wasn't worried or sad about Yeosang's seemingly distracted attitude. In fact, he really couldn't focus on it at all. Even if he had been able to clearly think about Yeosang's attitude, he was very comfortable with Yeosang and trusted him immensely so he knew that he had nothing to worry about. All Jongho could do right now was wait for the events of the day to unfold.

In the kitchen, Yeosang held the phone up to his ear and Mingi's voice came across the line, "I've got what you asked for and I'm on my way to drop it off. Have you called the others yet?" A hint of excitement could also be heard in Mingi's tone. The sequence of surprises he had planned were surely like no other.

Yeosang smiled at Mingi's hidden excitement. Mingi was always reliable and also cared a lot about Jongho. After all, Mingi and Jongho had shared a room for almost 2 years before Jongho had met Yeosang and decided it was time to move out.

"I have not," Yeosang could feel Mingi's anxiety building on the other side of the line, "But don't worry! I would never forget about something this important."

"Call them now! You don't even know if they'll be free today.. You're lucky I already called Yunho. You'd best hope-"

Yeosang cut him off, "Don't worry about it! Really, they wouldn't miss this and you know it." Yeosang smiled into the phone.

"I'm almost there. You better have called them by the time I get inside, and I'm helping you set up the display." With that, Mingi hung up and Yeosang scrambled to call all 4 people whom he had neglected to call earlier. It wasn't easy to make a secret call to your friends when your boyfriend was around 24/7 and both partners in the relationship had a very hard time escaping the loving eyes, and listening ears, of their significant other.

First, Yeosang called Hongjoong who was, not so surprisingly, out with Seonghwa. Yeosang only needed an okay from Hongjoong because wherever Hongjoong went, Seonghwa would follow, but Seonghwa yelled, "Are you serious?? It's about time!!" in the background of the call to signify his acceptance as well. Two down, two more to go.

Yeosang called Wooyoung first, who was very happy to hear that San would be invited, and then he called San, who was very happy to hear that Wooyoung would be going. The individual calls with San and Wooyoung were hectic after their usual introductions. Both of them were even more excited about this super secret event than Mingi, Yunho, Hongjoong, and Seonghwa combined!

Mingi arrived shortly after Yeosang had ended his call with San. Mingi sighed in relief when he heard that everyone would be at the fair to witness the surprise and both boys began to set out the things that Mingi had bought. Yeosang, of course, paid Mingi for the items, who was very reluctant to accept the money but, in the end, he knew Yeosang wanted this to be his surprise for Jongho and if Mingi hadn't accepted the money, Yeosang wouldn't have felt like it was a gift from himself.

They both gazed at the array of different foods on the table, Yeosang very happy with his selection of Jongho's favorites. There was a small, but shareable, portion of assorted fruit in the center of the table while many other things surrounded it: *Galbi, spicy seafood salad, *kongnamul bap, spicy stewed fish, *oi naengguk, seasoned kelp, and *moo saengchae _. _ Yeosang was most proud of his ingenious idea to get one of Jongho's favorite snacks: a box of Couque D’asse green flavor.

Yeosang smiled, very excited to present this to Jongho. All of the food displayed on the table looked delicious and Yeosang was sure that Jongho could smell it because, not long after setting it out, the sound of shuffling feet came from their bedroom upstairs. Yeosang quickly thanked Mingi multiple times as he rushed out the door, both promising to see each other again at the fair.

Yeosang checked his phone screen for the time, 09:14 AM, and then sat it down on the counter. He patiently waited at the bottom of the stairs for Jongho, listening to him move around upstairs, a smile of anticipation creeping into his expression. He was surprised that he was able to set up the table with Mingi in such a short amount of time but he had to leave that thought behind after Jongho's shuffling upstairs had suddenly stopped. Yeosang rushed up the stairs to drag Jongho downstairs... Yeosang wouldn't literally drag his boyfriend down the stairs.. He would just convince Jongho to come down, not that it would be a difficult task.

Yeosang opened their bedroom door only to find Jongho cuddled up in bed with their blanket thrown on top of himself. The light was off as well.. It didn't take much for Yeosang's mind to seek revenge. His lips curled into the cutest evil smile imaginable. It was payback time for this morning.

Yeosang walked quietly into the room, carefully taking each step so that Jongho wouldn't hear him approaching. To Yeosang's surprise, Jongho didn't seem to notice him creeping towards their bed at all.. Jongho usually had a sixth sense when Yeosang was around. Yeosang crouched behind Jongho's resting body and saw that he was completely wrapped beneath their thick blanket so Yeosang now understood how he hadn't noticed his approach... and Yeosang gave Jongho no more time to notice as he jumped onto their bed with so much force that Jongho screamed and literally went  _ flying  _ with the blanket still wrapped around himself _ ,  _ eventually landing on the floor next to their bed.

Yeosang was laughing so hard that his body rocked the entire bed and Jongho was surprised but amused, unlike Yeosang, who was quite annoyed about his own unexpected flying. Yet again, Jongho laughed at the image of Yeosang’s surprised expression from this morning.

“Well played.” Jongho laughed and stood up, preparing to chase Yeosang and take revenge on his revenge.. This cycle would never end.

Yeosang was quick to notice Jongho’s stance and bolted for their bedroom door, but not before Jongho had started his speedy approach. Poor Yeosang... He was wearing socks while running on wood flooring which, if you know, is not one of the brightest things a person can do. Neither Yeosang or Jongho were prepared when Yeosang’s feet slid out from beneath him and he fell backwards into the perpetrator’s arms. Both of them fell to the floor with an, “Ahh!” 

This had to be one of the most eventful mornings they had ever experienced, but it would only get better. 

Yeosang and Jongho laughed together on the floor for a while, Jongho cradling his arms around Yeosang’s stomach, before Yeosang peeled himself from Jongho’s grasp and stood up, offering his hand to Jongho. Jongho accepted his hand and Yeosang struggled to pull Jongho to his feet but, once Jongho was also standing, he pulled Yeosang into his chest for a hug. 

Yeosang wasn’t surprised by this action in the slightest; They were both obviously very close and so it was almost reflexive when he wrapped his own arms around Jongho’s lower back. Jongho rested his head on Yeosang’s shoulder and Yeosang copied him, smiling into Jongho’s shoulder. They stood like this for a while, simply embracing each other’ enjoying the other’s touch and presence. They didn’t often have much time to appreciate the other so moments like this were a rarity but they both loved it. They loved each other, and, very soon, Yeosang would make sure that Jongho knew it.

After a while of nothing but the soft breathing of the two boys filling the silence in the room, Yeosang, still embracing Jongho with no intentions of letting go anytime soon, asked, "Do you still want to know what I want to do today?”

Jongho smiled, “Of course I do. What’s important to you is important to me too, you know.” And with that Yeosang hugged him tighter, placing his cheek against Jongho’s neck.

“I was thinking… Since the fair is hosted nearby, there are a lot of little shops scattered around town. We can go visit those today, if you want to.." 

Jongho practically shoved Yeosang away from himself but he gripped Yeosang’s shoulders quite harshly, obviously excited and still unaware of his strength. "Really??” Jongho began, “I was actually thinking the same thing!"

Yeosang flinched and Jongho realized that he was gripping Yeosang’s shoulders with too much force. He released Yeosang, apologizing with his head facing the floor. A smile spread across Yeosang’s face, “It’s alright, you’re excited. No need to apologize. In fact, how about this?”

Yeosang took his right hand and placed it under Jongho’s chin, slowly raising Jongho’s head. “That’s better, now, isn’t it?” Jongho’s heart beat rapidly in his chest, and Yeosang’s was the same.

“I have a proposition,” Yeosang said while lowering his hand from Jongho’s chin. Breakfast had been waiting downstairs for too long and he needed it to be warm when they ate it; otherwise he would need to warm it all back up. “How about we go downstairs and eat breakfast, then we can change our outfits for the day and go to the shops… Also, I’ll race you to the breakfast table!”

Yeosang gave Jongho no time to process what he had said as he started running towards their bedroom door, now very cautious of how he ran because of his socks and the wood flooring. After he had made it out of their bedroom and onto carpet, he threw caution to the wind and Jongho finally began chasing after him.

Obviously Yeosang was the first one down the stairs and both of them were laughing again. Yeosang almost missed the very last step and, therefore, was very close to nearly face-planting into the wood flooring of their dining room but, luckily, he had survived another day to challenge Jongho.

When they both made it to the kitchen, Yeosang had a bright smile plastered on his face and the only thing that he had his eyes on was Jongho. Jongho was still laughing but once he noticed the neatly arranged plates of food already decorating the table, he gasped and his expression turned to awe. Yeosang’s bright smile turned sheepish as Jongho glanced from the table, to Yeosang, and back to the table again. This was the first time that Yeosang had ever tried so hard to please Jongho and, surely enough, as they both sat next to each other with the dishes neatly arranged in front of them, Jongho noticed the assortment of literally  _ all  _ of his favorite foods and he knew that it wasn’t just a coincidence.

Yeosang watched as Jongho popped some *galbi in his mouth. “Thank you,” Jongho said, playfully fake-crying.

“You’re welcome,” Yeosang said and considered adding, ‘You deserve it,’ but decided against it when Jongho began stuffing his cheeks with *kongnamul bap and *moo saengchae. After a moment of watching Jongho pig out, Yeosang had also begun to eat and, before they knew it, all of the breakfast was literally gone. Just like that.. Poof! As if it had never even existed in the first place.

Breakfast went by quickly and the cleanup afterwards was about the same. Yeosang began picking up the previously well organized, but now scattered, dishes and, eventually, Jongho helped. Yeosang stood at the sink, washing the dishes, while Jongho carried them from the table and sat them in the dishwater. Yeosang had a super-secret mission to complete and, seeing how he would have no time away from Jongho, he knew that had to make an excuse, hopefully the last one of the day, to get away. 

After Jongho had finished carrying over the last few dishes, Yeosang politely asked him, “Would you please clean the rest of these? I need to use the bathroom..”

Jongho simply nodded and took Yeosang’s place at the sink. Before going upstairs, Yeosang watched Jongho at the sink and smiled. He gave Jongho a quick hug from behind, gently kissed his neck, and trotted up the stairs to their room.

Jongho smiled down at the plate he was washing as he felt Yeosang hug him and plant a gentle kiss on his neck. After he no longer felt the loving caress of Yeosang’s arms around his abdomen, he listened to Yeosang’s footsteps recede up their stairs. He could finally say that he was happy; ecstatic, even. He had someone in his life who had always been there for him and knew exactly what to say and when to say it. Jongho was proud to call Yeosang his boyfriend, and Yeosang felt the same... 

In their bedroom, if you listened carefully from the door, super secret whispers could just barely be heard..

“Yunho, Mingi. We’re almost ready and he will be up soon so we can get dressed-”

“Really, Yeo?? It’s almost 10AM; what have you two been doing since I left??” Yunho snickered at Mingi’s question over the call.

“That’s not important!” Yeosang wiper-yelled, his cheeks beginning to flush pink. He knew exactly what Mingi was implying and it’s not as if he had never done it before; now just wasn’t the time to pry. “Is it ready?”

Yunho’s voice held an immeasurable amount of excitement when he responded, “Yes, it’s ready. I had to make sure that it was set beforehand and I’ve double checked everything you asked me to!” Both Yeosang and Mingi smiled into their cameras at this statement while Yunho sheepishly waved at his camera. Yeosang heard Jongho turn the faucet in the kitchen off, signaling that it was time to go.

“Jongho is coming, I have to go.. Yunho!” Yunho saluted into his camera as Yeosang continued, “Please call San and tell him where to meet us. Thank you both, I really have to go now!” Yeosang quickly ended the call and had their bedroom door open just as Jongho had reached the top of the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank a twitter friend for being the first person to request a fiction from me and I would like to thank you for reading this story! I hope that you have enjoyed it and it was worth your time ~  
> You can request a fiction to be written by me via twitter (description in my bio) or my AO3 inbox :))  
> I am always open to constructive criticism and/or your personal opinions about my writing and style of writing so, please, feel free to comment any suggestions you might have for my future writings!


End file.
